Yuuri to Wolfram no Hikari
by Aldhibain
Summary: Especial de la Historia del mejor Rey de Shin Makoku aki Kisa y Lelouch tienen 10 años explica un poco mas sobre ellos ya que tienen un papel importanter en el otro fic


Yuuri to Wolfram no Hikari

&&&&&&

-dialogos-

"pensamientos"

&&cambio de escena&&&

*aclaraciones al final*

(notas de autora)

*1,*2 etc notas al final

KKM no me pertenece es de se respectiva autora

&&&&&&

Shin Makoku todo el reino y sus alrededores ha vivido una poca de gran paz

desde la boda de sus Majestades Yuuri y Wolfram hace 11 aos

**Lelouch Von Bielefeld Shibuya **

Hijo mayor de Yuuri y Wolfram, sucesor al trono por mandato de Shinou desde

antes de su de fuego aunque con una personalidad muy contraria a

su elemento ya que es sereno, templado, apacible, inteligente y audaz, tiene 10 aos, a

pesar de aun ser muy joven ya da muestras de que ser un gran Maou en el futuro, lo

lleva en sus venas, es de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda tan profundos como un

lago segn las palabras de Yuuri. Le agrada pasar su tiempo con su tio Conrart

practicando su dominio con la espada junto a su gemela.

**Kisa von Bielefeld Shibuya**

Traviesa, impredecible, algo wagamama-puu*1, y un poco tsundere cuando quiere.

De hermoso cabello rubio y ojos negros que no dejan duda de quienes son sus padres.

Mazoku bendecida con el control del agua. Hermana gemela pero menor de Lelouch, es el

complemento perfecto para su onii-chan debido a que es la nica persona capaz de

igualarlo en poder despus de sus padres y que puede hacer entrar en razn a su hermano

cuando se aferra con algo *2 ya que el tutor de ambos Gunter no es capaz de reprender al

pequeo por el gran parecido que tiene con su amado Heika y tambien por temor a morir

calcinado por el pelinegro*3

Lelouch y Kisa aparte de su maryoku poseen poderes insolitos por ser los hijos de las

mazokus mas fuertes en todo el reino, estos poderes son:

**Telepata **(se cree que es debido a que son gemelos que pueden comunicarse de esta extraa forma, ellos tienen un vinculo muy poderoso que les permite sentir los sentimientos del otro y saber si se encuentra en peligro. Tambien pueden comunicarse con otros de esta forma pero no saber lo que sienten eso solo funciona entre ellos)

**Legeremancia**(va junto con la telepata con uno puedes leer la mente de una persona y con el otro contestarle en su mente aunque no recuerdo cual es cual)

**Telequinesis** (es mover objetos con el poder de la mente)

**Habilidad de orculo **(Lelouch puede ver el pasado y Kisa el futuro, por eso

digo que se complementan Cuando el sea Maou ella le ayudara a tomar la

mejor decisin por que puede ver los resultados que traer)

**Greta Shibuya von Bielefeld**

Esta pequea que por ser humana debera estar cerca de los 28 aos, gracias a un invento

que Anissina creo envejece mas lento y sumado a la

magnifica idea de Conrad de que viva un tiempo en la Tierra, la ha ayudado a seguir

teniendo 11 aos aos edad en que probo el experimento de la pelirroja, sus padres fueron

muy felices con este regalo de bodas por parte de la inventora de alargar la vida de su

amada nia.

Pasillos de Pacto de Sangre un histrico pelilila con el cabello algo chamuscado y las ropas

totalmente mojadas corria gritando: ALTEZAS!!!!!!!!!!!

Cerca del pasillo tres nios aparentemente de la misma edad una rubia, una castaa y un

pelinegro se escondan de su tutor despus de haberle hecho una pequea broma

-Nee-chan te dije que no lo mojaras- regaaba el pelinegro a la rubia

-Mira quien habla yo no fui quien le quemo el cabello onii-chan- contratacaba a su vez Kisa

-Es que estaba aburrido de las lecciones de historia y quera un descanso- se defendia

Lelouch a la vez (N/A A quien les recuerda eh?)

Y yo como termine metida en esto? se cuestionaba la castaa viendo discutir a sus

hermanos

%%%%Flash back%%%

Media hora antes en la Biblioteca del castillo, Gunter les daba una clase de historia a las

princesas y al prncipe

-Ya me canse, a quien le importa lo que paso hace cientos de aos- se quejaba un pelinegro,

cerrando el libro que su tutor sostena en sus manos

-No hable asi su Alteza, como futuro gobernante de Shin Makoku, debe conocer la historia

de su reino y recuerde que tienen prohibido usar sus poderes en clase- le regaaba el pelilila

-Y para que debo estudiarla si con solo desearlo, puedo verla por mi mismo- rebata el

moreno dejando sin argumentos a Gunter Kisa Qu te parece si tomamos un descanso?

llamaba el pelinegro atraves de ese vinculo que haban descubierto desde antes de empezar

a hablar totalmente de acuerdo onii-chan respondia la rubia en su mente

Sin que el pelilila lo notara Lelouch formaba una bola de fuego en su mano a las tres nee-

chan 1,2,3 contaron ambos a la vez, el pelinegro lanzo la bola de fuego hacia el cabello

de un sorprendido Gunter, Kisa al ver como su tutor luchaba para apagar su cabello decidi

ayudarlo No Kisa no lo hagas oyo la rubia en su mente demasiado tarde, ya haba

descargado un dragon de agua sobre su tutor, mojando todo al pobre Gunter

-CORRAN!!!- grito el pelinegro tomando de la mano a la rubia que no paraba de rerse y a

una castaa que no entenda que haba sucedido esta vez, como siempre que sus hermanos

planeaban una travesura comunicndose por su vinculo

%%%Fin flasback%%%

Por la pelea de los gemelos, el consejero real haba logrado dar con ellos, cuando estaba a

punto de castigar a los tres llegaron sus Majestades

-YUURI Y WOLF OTOUSAN- gritaron a coro los tres corriendo hacia sus padres, que los

recibieron felices

-sus Majestades, ahora mismo estaba por castigar a los pequeos- hablo el pelilila

-Pero Por qu? nios que hicieron esta vez?- preguntaba el Maou a sus hijos

-Nosotros? nada otousan- contestaron a coro los gemelos

-Solo miren como me dejaron!!!- se quejaba el consejero

-Ay, Gunter no seas exagerado, son nios, es normal que hagan travesuras- defendia el

rubio a sus retoos

-Wolf tiene razn Gunter- apoyaba a su esposo el pelinegro

-Pero Heika

-Pero nada Gunter ya escuchaste a Yuuri- dijo con algo de molestia el mazoku de fuego

-Ahora nios vengan, Wolf y yo les tenemos una sorpresa- deca con una sonrisa el moreno

-Que emocin deca Lelouch

-una sorpresa le completaba Kisa

Asi los cinco partieron rumbo al jardn trasero, no sin antes los gemelos dar una mirada

atrs a Gunter sonriendo con esa sonrisa de cuando haces una travesura y tus papas

se ponen de tu lado, lo que hizo arder en rabia al pelilila

En el jardn trasero los reyes llevaron a sus retoos hasta las caballerizas, donde los nios

pudieron ver a tres hermosos corceles uno negro, otro blanco y una cafe

-Creo que saben cual es de cada quien- deca el rubio con una sonrisa

-Claro!!!- contestaron los tres al unisono, corriendo cada quien a montar su caballo

Los tres se veian muy kawaii en sus caballos, Lelouch en el corcel negro igual al de

su otousan Yuuri, Kisa en un caballo tan blanco como el de Wolf y Greta en uno

caf del color de su cabello.

-Como aprendieron tan rpido sus lecciones de equitacin entre Wolf y yo planeamos

regalarles estos caballos- deca con su brillante sonrisa el Maou

-Ahora que les parece si los cinco salimos a cabalgar un rato?- ofrecia el rubio

-Siii!!!- volvieron a contestar a coro

Asi Yuuri, Wolf y sus hijos salieron a cabalgar hacia unos campos cercanos

* * *

_1* wagamama-puu - ms o menos, 'caprichoso' - que es el adjetivo que siempre le _

_aplicaban__ a Wolf_

_2* sus padres estn muy ocupados con los asuntos del reino y _

_muchas__ veces no pueden estar lidiando con esta clase de asuntos_

_3* los gemelos aun no controlan bien su elemento y en un ataque de furia podran destruir el castillo entero._

(N/A)

Se preguntaran porque von Bielefeld Shibuya con los gemelos fcil para que pertenezcan a

las 10 familias nobles y Kisa pueda apoyar a su hermano cuando se convierta en el

vigsimo octavo Maou, Shinou asi como le dio el carga de Maou a Lelouch a la rubia la

nombro como la siguiente representante de la familia von Bielefeld

Greta se apellida Shibuya von Bielefeld por que recordemos que Yuuri la adopta mucho

antes de planear si quiera tener algo con Wolf, aunque aqu Greta es mayor en el otro fic ya

los gemelos son mayores que ella, porque mientras ellos crecen a la velocidad de un

humano ella crece lento como los mazokus(lo se algo confuso) por ej. cuando para ellos

han pasado 5 aos, para ella solo pasa 1 asi que parece de 12 aos y sus hermanos de 15

aos.

_La personalidad de la menor de los von Bielefeld va cambiando con los aos, asi como ella _

_influye__ en la vida de su onii-chan el tambin tiene gran influencia en la vida de ella y con _

_su__ noble carcter hara que un unos aos su rubia hermana sea mas madura y menos_

_wagamama-puu__ y tsundere. Aunque por el momento ambos son un dolor de cabeza para_

_Gunter, ella por su personalidad y el por que se aburre rpido y tiene razn para que _

_estudiar__ la historia si la puede ver con su habilidad de orculo. Batalle mucho para crear_

_las personalidades de ambos por que quera que fueran una combinacin de ambos_

_de__ sus padres, espero haberlo logrado_

**_Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review plis!!!_**


End file.
